Lavender Red
by IceDance
Summary: Childhood was such a concept. Fun. Lively. Until it morphs into something more complex- a hundred new decisions and dilemnas. Madeline Williams knows them too well. It was mainly because of the person she can't help but love. PruCan. Prussia/Fem!Canada
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I'm glad you clicked on my PruCan story! *many hugs, many hugs* _

_And I hope you enjoy whatever this will turn out to be~ ^^ (Just love the cuteness!)_

_Please read, review, and enjoy! Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

~Chapter One~

_Eighteen Years Earlier_

Snow covered earth. Lumps of fluffy white sheets and feathered flakes peppering the area. Ten year old Madeline smiled with wide, pink cheeks and lifted her head up towards the swirly sky. It was somehow warmer here, in her own little land, than her home.

She dragged her plush bear behind her trail and walked over to the lone red swingset in the middle of the open area. She passed the sandbox filled with snow and blue, plastic slide. She jumped up on the swing- brushing off flakes of white- and lifted her teddy bear, Kumajairo, to sit atop her lap.

She giggled softly and began to hum to herself. She stretched her arms out and leaned back then leaned forward swiftly. She loved moments like these. Where she could escape and pretend and feel like flying- if only for a moment.

Winter was never frightening or cold to her. She felt her happiest here. This was her home. Not the place with thin walls filled with tremors and cold shoulders and constant yelling and- She shook her head and made a gruff noise. 'Bad thoughts! Go away, I don't want these!' But they were memories, so naturally, they would never vanish completely.

Madeline sighed and kicked her shoes in front of her, her breath condensing in the air.

* * *

"I've got 'im!" a young albino boy, crouched down next to a small shrub, cried out ferociously. He threw his amo- a snowball- and ducked away hearing it hit his opponent- his brother, Ludwig- and a furious yell.

"Gilbert!" He could hear loud footsteps coming close behind and he fastened his pace, peaking over his shoulder and sticking his tongue out, before getting shot in the head with a round peice of snow.

"Shizer! Who was- Damn you Eliza!" He screeched from the ground and shot up, wiping his back from the snow. Elizaveta ran up to him and laughed wildly in his reddened face. She hunched over and tried to catch her breath while still pouring out chuckles.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and grinned mishieviously. He grabbed a snowball and shoved it down her sweater. He watched her face scruntch up and blew off before she could kill him. She'd almost done so before the last time he angered her. He pushed forward until he knew he was out of sight. He panted heavily and could hear a 'Piyo!' from the top of his silver head. He grinned and pet his bird, leaning on a tree near the park.

"They're... no match for... ze awesome... me... right Gil... bird?" He made out, coughing between words and trying to keep his breathing steady.

He felt his head and searched for his little buddy but was met with a vacant spot. He scruntched his brows and called out to his pet shortly after hearing another loud 'Piyo!'

He groaned and trudged forward, squinting his eyes from the falling snow and bringing his scarf closer to his pale neck. He could make out a fuzzy yellow dot... and a small person.

He brightened.

'Cool! I should recruit them for my team and beat their unawesome asses! Unless it's Rodderich. The guy can't fight worth a damn.' He thought and snickered, waving at the person regardless hearing a slight yelp of surprise.

He tilted his head and jogged forward seeing a small girl with blonde pigtails and a red sweatshirt- was that a maple leaf?- stumble on the ground. He had never seen this girl before- or maybe he had but it was so hard for him to keep track of remembering people. He knelt down and picked up her bear, brushing off some fallen snow.

"Sorry, 'bout that. Here. This yours?" He held out the fluffy bear to which he only recieved a small nod in return. She carefully reached out and clutched it, bringing it to her.

"Merci- I-I mean, thank you..." she mumbled through its fur.

Gilbert shrugged.

"No problemo- but uh, you know, sorry for scaring you-"

"Oh no, it-it's fine." she gave him a small, shy smile and picked herself up from the ground.

Gilbert grinned back and watched with raised brows at his bird, who reappeared on the girl's white hat.

'Piyo!' he chirped and flapped his wings.

They both laughed at the scene and Gilbird returned to his master's hands.

"He-he's cute..."

"Ja, danke." The girl grew confused and he gave her an apologetic expression.

"Oh, means thanks. Hey! Um, you busy?"

The girl grew shocked and widened her eyes slightly. She darted her violet eyes everywhere and mumbled out what he could hear as a 'no'. He grinned wickedly and assumed his awesome position which was similar to the stance of superman.

"Wanna come with me? See, I'm battling against some unawesome opponents with my huge amo and right now the other side's winning, so I really need a partner!" Madeline took that whole sentence as a 'do you want to join in a snowball fight?' But she found she liked his explanation better. She giggled softly and nodded her head.

Oh, if only she knew what she'd gotten herself into.

"Great! Come on!"

He pulled her out into the wooded area where they had been 'battling' and shoved a snowball in her hand.

"Ok! You just have to get that girl. She has brown hair and green eyes. Hungarian. Oh, you'll know when you see. And just back me up when I go against my bro who's like a big monster, seriously, guy's freakin' huge. So with me?"

Madeline nodded with slight confusion and was pulled forward yet again to a nearby tree, followed by a 'duck!'. She could hear a plop on the ground beside her and panted from anxiety. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to agree to this. Why had she? She looked over at Gilbert and furrowed her brows in worry. She could see his wide grin and firey eyes which held a crimson color.

She was shocked to see that, but found it was another thing she liked about him. She admired him. Why could she not be this way? What was her obstacle? Gilbert looked back at her after throwing a snowball into the distance and grinned, patting her shoulder. She chuckled and felt tingly- joyous!

Not soon after though, she could hear a faint 'Madeline!' in the distance. Her expression grew somber and she slowly placed her snowball down next to their heap of 'amo'.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked her as he threw another, hearing a loud "Ach! Gil!".

She sighed and gathered her bear in her arms, turning to leave.

"I... I have to go-"

"Aw, so soon!"

"Ye-yes... sorry. It-it was fun. Thank you, Gilbert."

"Just call me Gil- or the Awesome-or or the best prussian in the-"

"You are german-" she turned her head to see his tall, blonde brother roll his blue eyes. She looked back at Gilbert and saw no resemblance in his pale features and red orbs. How were they brothers?

"Prussian by blood, Luddy!"

"Still german."

"How many times have we gone over this?" she chuckled softly at his ridiculous rage.

"Um... bye G-Gil." she waved and scampered off towards the clearing, taking time with each step.

"Wait! Guys, take five!" He jogged over to her, nearly falling in the snow.

"What's your name?" he asked, his breath condensing around him. Madeline smiled, surprised.

"O-Oh... it's... It's Madeline. Madeline Williams."

"Well that's a mouthfull. I'ma call you Maddie, kay?"

She stood there and blinked. No one had given her a pet name. No one had actually paid enough attention to in the first place. Except her mother. The occasional 'hey' from her father. She clutched her bear and gazed into his eyes. They were like a warm fire.

Maddie. She liked the ring to it. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Awesome! Well, see ya Maddie!"

She waved as he ran off shouting to continue their war. She giggled and before turning, mumbled a silent,

"See you Gil."

**_-Lavender Red-_**

_More to come..._

_Review if you wish :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again! I'd like to take this author's note to thank my awesome reviewers!_

_First: EndlessDreaming! Thank you so much! You are my best friend in the world and just leave awesome reviews on each of my stories. I couldn't ask for a better best friend! And you are the best writer I have the priviledge to know! And yes, the chibi kawaiiness!~ :3_

_Next: OurGloryDays! Oh my gosh, you're just- Gah! You are too kind! Thank you for your review and I only wish I can write as good as you one day! SuFin has never been made more adorable than by your fantastic writing! _

_Last: ReluctantFangirl567! Thank you for your review! AND SEE, THERE IS MORE CHAPPYS NOW :'D I hope you continue to like my story as it progresses! _

_And to everyone else- Merci, enjoy, and Happy Holidays! c:_

**Disclaimer: Nope, Hetalia is not mine.**

* * *

****~Chapter Two~

_Present Day_

'It's been so many years since that day... Why... why did I have to remember that now? I've spent so much time to try and forget those years... but I guess they never really go away.'

Not that she wanted them to at least.

Madeline stared up at the popcorned ceiling and for once, didn't feel like starting her day. She observed little crevices in the walls and could even faintly see those small light rays shining in through her window.

She sighed and felt a scraggly paw at her right arm. She looked over to her stuffed animal that she still kept after so many years. Her true confident. She shook her head and felt crazy at the thought though. There seemed to be this blanketed weight wrapped around her. She felt like tightening into a ball and sulking for the rest of the day, but that never does anyone any good.

There'd been a dream- a fluttery memory- of her as a child. And she disliked her childhood years for the most part. However, she felt this sensation in the pit of her stomach and inhaled deeply at the fondest memories... then cringed and wrinkled her nose at the worst ones. She would admit that the good always outweighed the bad.

Until it was gone.

She thought of every scenerio- every possible outcome that could have happened if things had been different. She sometimes cried at those thoughts, but has soon come to let them go...

The crying at least.

She sighed and pushed some strands of hair out of her eyes as she sat up. She felt a bit light headed but tried to ignore the throbbing pain in the back of her head. She got up and decided that today was going to be one of those days where she let the bed sheets be unmade and the dishes to become a wasteland of piling garbage near her sink. She didn't feel up to anything today.

Her job, though, she abslolutely had to be obliged to. Whether she wanted to drag herself anywhere or not.

Madeline entered her bathroom, yawning slightly, and took a long look at her features. She inspected her dark circled eyes and mess of blonde hair. She attempted a smile with her pink, chapped lips but only brought out a slight twitch of her mouth. She sighed, looking down and grabbed her toothbrush.

'Maddie! Come on, let's go play, kesese!'

She winced and bit her lip at the sour taste in her mouth.

'Maddie, how awesome would you say I was- like super mega awesome? Right? Und you'd be my second in command since you're also awesome, though not as much as me of course-'

She shut her eyes and focused on brushing thoroughly around around her back teeth with a grimace.

'You made this? Okay, I declare these as being ze most awesome pancakes ever in the history of... me saying so! Kesese!~'

Madeline tightened her grip on the toothbrush.

'Birdie!-'

She immediately spit out the minty paste and rigidly wiped her mouth, twitching a bit from overwhelming emotions. She hunched over the sink and breathed in and out, shaking her head 'no'. There was nothing she could do now. The past was where it belonged and she couldn't carry it around with her anymore.

Though, it never meant that she didn't every day since then...

* * *

_Eighteen Year Ago..._

Laughter was all around her, but where was she? She felt lost, but in a good way she supposed. She liked to watch everyone play, though they excluded her. She often came here hoping to see the boy once more... the first- maybe only- actual person who would talk to her. But, she guessed dreams were supposed to stay in people's heads. She could have sworn though that everything about that wonderful wintry day was real.

She still smiled at the thought that she was blessed with the dream, but frowned at it never being real-

"Oi! I remember you!" She cringed at the loud voice next to her, but assuming it was for somebody else, she merely stared down at the snow, clutching tighter onto her stuffed polar bear. Though, the voice was familiar... she felt too scared to look up at it...

"Hey! You! Can you hear me? I was talking to you- you know, just now!" She suddenly saw a head of silver hair in front of her and she turned red from the surprise, squeaking in shock and fell back from the swingset in fright. Her back hit the snow and she winced.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to do that, ha! You okay there?" She didn't want to, but her head tilted up to meet the boys grinning expression and bright red eyes. And she remembered that day and gave a small, cheerful smile, happy that it was never a dream.

"H-hi..." She whispered quietly through the cold, light wind and smiled some more, shyly.

The boy only laughed and held out a hand for her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost kesesese!~ Though, Ludwig says I look like one- hm. You don't think so right?" He said, only it sounded like a yell to Madeline's sensitive ears. She could only nod slightly though, still in a state of shock and happiness. She saw the boy's features look confused.

"Oi! You okay?" He asked, stepping back. "You're looking really funny." He pointed to her face and she flinched.

"A-ah... sorry." She apologized softly, looking down.

"I-it's just-"

"Vell, god, don't scare me like that!" He continued, missing her last inaudible sentence. He grinned cheekily and brushed some snow from her head.

"Kesese, we have the same hair color, now!" He smirked and messed with her hair, causing her to giggle.

"Oi! So, want to play again Maddie? Only, I have a different game in mind! You see-"

Madeline didn't hear the rest as she perked up at the sound of her name from another person. Once he was done babbling, she urged up the courage to speak.

"Y-you... you remember my name?" She asked, increduously with wide lavender eyes.

The boy laughed cockily and patted her head.

"Vell, duh! I mean, I forget a lot of things, but not people who fall in the snow twice! Keseses!" He laughed, but made a playful nudge to say he was joking.

"Now, obviously you didn't foget my name. It's very awesome I doubt anyone could!"

Madeline giggled softly and nodded.

"Your n-name is G-gilbert..." She said.

Gilbert frowned and crossed his arms in a look of mock dissapointment.

"Vell, yes, but what'd I say to call me?"

Maddie blushed from embarrassment and stumbled on her words.

"O-oh... um... G-gil?"

"Yeah, that's it! Haha, see you're already catching my awesomeness! Now, come on, you wanna play or not? I need recruits!"

Maddie smiled brightly and nodded, starting to walk alongside the boy with the wintry silver hair and happy red eyes.

**_-Lavender Red-_**

**__**_More to come..._

_Review if you wish :)_


End file.
